


Lapping It Up

by merry_amelie



Series: Academic Arcadia [125]
Category: Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace
Genre: Alternate Reality, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-20
Updated: 2008-05-20
Packaged: 2018-04-05 02:16:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4161861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merry_amelie/pseuds/merry_amelie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A lapse in concentration just before finals.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lapping It Up

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback: Is treasured at merryamelie@aol.com (or leave a comment).
> 
> Disclaimer: Mr. Lucas owns everything Star Wars. I'm not making any money.
> 
> For  
> My beta team: Nerowill, Emila-Wan, Carol, and Padawan Sue  
> Mali Wane for posting  
> My former betas: Alex and Ula
> 
> For Mali

Ian slid in their DVD of The Empire Strikes Back but did not curl up on the couch with an expectant Quinn.  
  
"I forgot Mom's brownies," Ian said as he bustled by.  
  
Quinn reached out with a proprietary arm and pulled Ian onto his lap. "Later, laddie," he rumbled.  
  
Ian grinned down at him. "So what now?"  
  
"Hmm," said Quinn, pretending to think about it. He pulled Ian's smile down to his own lips. That smile had a taste all its own. He savored it, lost in their love.  
  
Ian liked this position -- taller than Quinn, for a change, he relished the new perspective on his husband. He could see a bit of thinning hair on the crown of his head and brushed his lips over it, knowing it would be exquisitely sensitive. Quinn shivered into the kiss, and Ian resolved to play there more often.  
  
Quinn liked this position -- shorter than Ian, for a change, he relished the new perspective on his husband. He loved the feel of Ian's lips over his hair. When his laddie's mouth moved down to peck his nose, the cleft in his chin was in perfect kissing range, and he took advantage of it shamelessly. He lavished it with kisses, licks, and suckles until his lad was purring continuously above him. He nuzzled along his neck, savoring the vibrations.  
  
"Still want to watch the movie?"  
  
Quinn managed to translate Ian's purrs into words. "What movie?" he asked, memories of teasing his lad away from his books giving him a grin to rival Ian's.  
  
Ian responded by straddling him and lowering his head for a deep kiss. A born multi-tasker, he undid the buttons of Quinn's shirt while kissing him. He slipped his hands around Quinn's waist, drawn by the warmth of his bare skin and the goosebumps forming under his fingertips.  
  
Quinn pulled Ian even closer. "Want you so much." His fingers found the hem of Ian's shirt and slid underneath, playing over his lad's back in a restless echo of his words.  
  
Ian groaned, his shirt now taut over sensitized skin. Moving back was almost painful, but he realized it was the only way for Quinn to get the shirt off him. He felt big hands brush his chest through the cotton as they wrestled with tiny buttons, more than a bit clumsily.  
  
Quinn could barely get his fingers to work. His erection was now dueling with his lad's as Ian pushed into him. Ah, how he loved his herven's (husband in Elvish) moans as he sat astride him. He gave a little twist to his hips, just to hear Ian cry out.  
  
"Qui-" Ian gasped, unable to complete a syllable by now.  
  
Somehow Quinn knew just what Ian wanted anyway, and thrust up again. "Like that, now, do ya, laddie?" he said as Ian whimpered his agreement. He had to get Ian's slacks open now.  
  
When Ian felt those big hands on his zipper, he almost came then and there. The fabric was much thinner than his weekend jeans, so he could feel the pads of Quinn's fingers despite his pants and underwear.  
  
"Steady, lad." Quinn finally got the zipper down, but the boxer briefs were still in his way. Wet with pre-come, they stuck to Ian's erection. He peeled them off and eased Ian's shaft through the gap. It leapt into his hand, desperate for his warmth.  
  
"Ahhh!" Ian pushed himself into Quinn's grip and felt callused fingers close firmly around him. He gave Quinn a honeymoon kiss and started to thrust in earnest. Oh, that big hand cradled him perfectly, giving him just the right pressure, just the right resistance.  
  
Quinn's fingertips danced over Ian's erection, the extra pleasure bringing his lad closer with each caress. Ian's lashes tickled his cheek, hand clenching on his shoulder. Quinn licked his lips as he felt a drop of pre-come wetting his tip. The "yeah, yeah" in time with his strokes went right to his shaft.  
  
Ian was in heaven. There was nothing like being pumped by that massive hand. When Quinn grazed his glans with his thumbnail, it was all over for Ian. He came into his husband's hand and slacks with a shout and slumped against his shoulder, boneless.  
  
Quinn leaned back against the couch, Ian's full weight pressed up against him. He wiped his hand on the back of Ian's shirt, turning it into a caress. Sweat itched on his lips when he kissed Ian's forehead. His lad was purring again, content and sated in his arms.  
  
It took a while for the erection pushing into his inner thigh to penetrate Ian's glaze, but it turned out to be the perfect way to rouse him. He raised his head to give Quinn a thorough kiss and burrowed through slacks and underwear soaked with his own semen to get to his husband's patient shaft. Ian's grin turned wolfish as he considered ways to bring out Quinn's impatience.  
  
Quinn groaned when Ian's fingers finally cupped him. He looked into his lad's playful eyes and pleaded with his own. He could feel Ian's answer in his kiss, in the perfect pressure of his hand, in the music of his breath.  
  
Ian could tell Quinn would come with just a few more strokes, but he wanted him to have the kind of seismic orgasm Quinn had just given him. He relaxed his hand and began a random flurry of fingertips. His soft shaft felt ticklish as he took it in his other hand to rub along Quinn's.  
  
That did it for Quinn. The silken wet caress was too much for him, and he convulsed into his husband's heat with a cry. His rasping breath seemed almost as loud to his ears. Falling back against the couch again, he felt his thighs ache with Ian still astride him, lapping at his neck.  
  
"You're quite a lapful, laddie," Quinn said hoarsely.  
  
Ian chuckled. "I know."


End file.
